Incoherent Research
The next day came, and Masayoshi once again found himself in front of the desk at Kōaruji's hospital. "Director Kōaruji will see you know Masayoshi." the young girl said lifting up the portion of the desk, allowing Masayoshi passage through. Stepping into the elevator, he waved his hand at the young girl and said "Call me.", much to her dismay. Going up several floors, the doors finally opened up to Kōaruji's room where he appeared to be fiddling with several vials. "Ah, Masayoshi I have some information on that Quincy-fellow!" Kōaruji called seconds before dropping a vial with purple liquid to the floor. As it hit, the vial broke releasing a thick vapor that shrouded Kōaruji. "Kō- Kōaruji-san?" Masayoshi chimed slowly poking his hand forward. Stepping from the smoke, Kōaruji coughed and rubbed his head. "Woops." he said noticing his eye brows were burnt off. "Aww, I just grew them back from the last time." he said. "About that Quincy, Kōaruji-san?" Masayoshi said. "I've done some investigating in the area, simple Reiryoku tracking and sampling." he said lifting up a piece of paper. "The area where you first met him is covered in reiatsu similar to your own, but oddly different." he said showing the paper to Masayoshi. Glancing at it, he saw two lines pulsating up and down in an unorganized manner. "They look the same..." Masayoshi said trying to point out a difference. "Not necessarily." Kōaruji said. "Look at the second one, where the signature starts is flat and quickly grows while the first one is a steady growth. I need your assistance to figure the last thing out." Kōaruji stated turning to his laboratory. "Come." he said walking towards the door. Following closely behind Kōaruji, Masayoshi glanced around as they entered the room. It was all white, with another black door to the side. Signaling Masayoshi to stay, Kōaruji entered the other door and static filled the room Masayoshi occupied. "I need you to tap into your Hollow abilities... summon that mask of yours." Kōaruji said over the intercom. "Are you sure its safe?" Masayoshi asked pressing his hand against the wall. "Yup, the room your in is specially made to repel Spiritual Power focused towards it. Think of it as a sound-proof room for Spiritual Power." Kōaruji said over the intercom. "Alrighty then..." Masayoshi said as his Shinigami form separated from his Gigai. Waving his hand over his face, a mask suddenly appeared and reiatsu surged around him. "Now, I need you to quickly expunge all of your power at once. Use up all of it, to the point where your Zanpakuto will reject entering Shikai." Kōaruji called over the intercom. "Is he serious..." Masayoshi thought glancing down at his hands. "Alright." he said clenching his fists. Surging around him, reiatsu poured out and seemed to cause the entire hospital to vibrate. Inside Kōaruji's room, he was glancing down at a monitor and smirked. Pressing a small black button he said "That'll be all Masayoshi." Breathing heavily, Masayoshi fell to one knee has his mask disappeared off of his face. His muscles felt strained and his bones brittle. Collapsing onto the ground, Masayoshi nodded off. Hours Later "Ma-sa-yo-shi. . . Masayoshi-kun." Masayoshi faintly heard this in his unconscious stated. "Masayoshi!" he heard once again waking him from his sleep. An Elbow slammed down onto his stomach, causing him much pain. "Good, your awake." Kōaruji said with a smile. "What're you doing you idiot!" Masayoshi called grasping his stomach. "With that test we did, I was able to figure out the Quincy." Kōaruji said sitting down in his red velvet chair. "It seems he is the product of Hollowfication in a Spiritually Aware Human.... a Fallen Quincy one could say." Kōaruji said with a serious expression. "That would explain his knowledge of the Hōgyoku. He must have encountered it before." Masayoshi said. "And I found this on your person while you were out cold." Kōaruji said lifting up a bag with a white fragment in it. "That's right! An Arrancar appeared here before, me and Kitano fought him but he beat us." Masayoshi said going from excitement to disappointment. "Indeed, the fragment seems to have been composed of hardened Spiritually tainted sand. Probably from that Hollow world Hueco Mundo." Kōaruji said giving Masayoshi the bag. "He created a super powerful clone out of that, that took both me and Kitano to defeat- and it turned out to only be a mere clone." Masayoshi said. "Kitano?" Kōaruji asked inquiring about the name repeated twice. "He was the Quincy. I guess we are allies now, but I don't know." Masayoshi said getting up from the velvet sofa he laid upon. "I'm off, thank you for your help Kōaruji-san." Masayoshi said. "Anytime." Kōaruji said with a smile. Making his way towards the door, Masayoshi stopped suddenly. "Wait a second Masayoshi..." Kōaruji called from behind. "Yes Kōaruji-san?" Masayoshi asked to see Kōaruji standing with Spiritual power surrounding him. "There was another reason behind that test.... your still not able to utilize your Hollow abilities to their fullest extent. I'm making it my duty for you to master them now." Kōaruji said with a smile. Looking on shocked, Masayoshi could only muttered "Kōaruji-san...."